This invention involves a device used in aquatic equipment which contains a filtration and air supply system, especially combines water flow filtration and air supply into one system, and locates inside the aquatic equipment.
Aquatic equipment is used for keeping aquatic animals, particularly decorative fish, normally including water container, filtration system and air supply devices. The filtration system and air supply system of the existing aquatic equipment are separated located on the upper/side/outside of water container, which are in large volume, higher cost, can not be concealed and decorated. Electrical appliances, power cord and air tube are normally located inside or outside the water container, which made it look tangling and not nice, hard to clean and replace.